


The Love Tasting Show (Mondays, 8PM)

by bbuing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blind Date-ish, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Crack, Declarations Of Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Talk Shows, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing
Summary: [ 𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙐𝙋 𝙉𝙀𝙓𝙏: Choi Beomgyu meets host Kim Seokjin, eats cake, and takes his new boyfriend home. ]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	The Love Tasting Show (Mondays, 8PM)

Beomgyu’s heart is extremely close to beating out of his chest, and not even the makeup artist’s obnoxious way of chewing gum is taking his attention off the red, almost violent ‘ON’ sign in front of him.

He’s really about to go on national television just to eat cake.

It doesn’t stop there, though: the aforementioned cakes have been made by men he doesn’t know, but that surely believe they have a chance with him. They are letting Beomgyu decide the fate of his future relationship based on flavor.

When he sent in his application, it was a lonely Friday night and Beomgyu was lonely. A little too tipsy as he binge-watched the show just to see Kim Seokjin’s beautiful face. Who would’ve thought that the producers had found him pitiful enough to invite him for next week’s shooting? He squirms unconsciously at the memory, and the woman fixing his hair pulls the comb harder.

“Hello, everyone!” Booms the host’s voice, and Beomgyu’s heart really can’t handle much of this anticipation, this seems like such a bad idea, but not it’s too late to back out. A staff signals him over. If Beomgyu seems shaky, they both ignore it. “Welcome back to the most romantic and delicious show ever. I’m your charming host and South Korea’s ultimate visual, Kim Seokjin!”

The crowd cheers loudly, and the knot inside Beomgyu tightens considerably. It being a live-in show is probably what Beomgyu worried about the most throughout the week, he really can’t handle people judging him to his face.

Once again, he deems Drunk Beomgyu the worst person on Earth for setting him up, as well as for making an appearance two days later and accepting the invitation.

“If you’re tuning in for the first time today, you’re a bit late to the frosting party!” Seokjin jokes, smile on his face almost glowing. “But since you’ve come to your senses, I’ll explain how this show works. We find up to four contestants that would be the perfect match for our guest, we’ll be with him in a minute. They bake their interest and attraction into a tasty cake, leaving up to our guest’s tastebuds who’s the chosen one. Sounds exciting, doesn’t it?”

The staff touches up his mic equipment before pushing him gently towards the stage. Beomgyu’s refrains from choking on his saliva when Seokjin makes eye contact with him.

“Oh, here comes the man of the hour! Let's clap for Choi Beomgyu!”

Beomgyu walks in, unsure if he was being blinded by the harsh light above them or Seokjin’s existence. The frozen, almost uncomfortable smile he has on his face will probably make his older brother cackle in delight.

The set up is simple enough, a huge table with four covered trays, a bottle of water, and a seat for Beomgyu.

Seokjin stands from his own plush seat on the opposite side of Beomgyu’s, welcoming the guest with a bow and a warm handshake. “Glad to have you here, Beomgyu-ssi!”

“You’re so beautiful,” Beomgyu says, filter to mouth seemingly inexistent. They had rehearsed together two hours ago, and he had said that then, too.

The crowd laughs, and the blushing on Beomgyu cheeks can be seen from Mars.

Seokjin chuckles in response to his slip of the tongue, placing his hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder as to comfort him.

“Thank you! You’re very good-looking man yourself, Beomgyu-ssi, if the response to your application is anything to go by! You received more than two hundred recipes, setting a new record on our show! Congratulations!”

That was unexpected, and he can’t help himself from smiling genuinely for the first time this evening. A woman from the crowd screams. “Handsome!”

“Thank you!” Seokjin bows towards the voice, good-naturedly. Everybody laughs knowing that the compliment was directed at Beomgyu rather than at the host, and Beomgyu feels a little at ease due to the light mood. “Please sit, my handsome guest. It’s Love Tasting time!”

Beomgyu does so, taking a few seconds to breathe deeply, observing the trays in front of him. How could eating cake be this nerve-wracking? He’s bound to never eat cake again after today.

“Thecakes’ flavors from right to left are strawberry lemon, marshmallow cloud, white chocolate and pistachio, and banana toffee. Beomgyu-ssi, feel free to start eating. We’ll be cheering you on.”

He uncovers all trays and his mouth waters at the sight of such pretty cakes. Some of them definitely look less sloppy than others, but the hard work and effort that have been poured into each and every single one of these sweet treats can’t be denied. Beomgyu feels warm all over.

Picking up a fork, Beomgyu pierces through what seems to be the marshmallow one. He brings it to his mouth and savors it.

“Let’s hear it, Beomgyu-ssi. How do you envision this man?”

Beomgyu swallows, dabbing a napkin to his lips before answering. “It’s soft, mellow. Light like his voice when he sings to me. He is willing to fight for his dreams and principles. Willing to fight for my, our happiness. He is full of wisdom and beautiful thoughts. Enjoys playing with my hair. This man leaves nothing to be desired. A gentleman, so brave and charming. He paints my days with gorgeous colors, and it feels like he breathes stars.”

“Ah, that sounds promising and romantic! Please try another cake of your choice,” Seokjin prompts, crossing his legs.

Sweetness blooms into Beomgyu’s mouth.

“His kisses are out of this world, striking just like the sweet contrast of strawberry and lemon. He is playful and warmhearted. He brings out the best in me and tears up when I confess my love for him for the first time. This man only looks at me with loving eyes. He is so sweet and lively, and indulges me like it’s his job. We balance each other well, his beautiful personality completing mine. We laugh together.”

Seokjin hums in response, joking with the crowd. Beomgyu has half a mind to react, grinning weakly at the host. He then eats a forkful of a different cake, washing it down with cold water. He blinks pensively, the air around him growing heavy with suspense.

“A cuddler addicted to making me feel safe, holding me in his arms until sunrise. He will genuinely respect me and my flaws but will help me better myself because he loves me. His sensibility sheds light on my life, and he shows his feelings for me in everything he does. His touch is gentle, loving, if the sweetness from the banana flavor is any sign of that. His precious smile always has me smiling back. He’s home.”

“How lovely! I’m sure you’re having a hard time with so many amazing options being presented to you, huh, Beomgyu-ssi?”

The guest nods, using a finger to lick the frosting from the piece of cake on his fork. It’s good, and he resumes eating the last bite.

“I’d be lucky to be with him. His soul is fascinating, so kind and pure. Is he an angel? We’ve got a lot in common, so we’d never grow bored of being together. This man is patient, calm, and understanding. He owns the prettiest pair of eyes I’ve seen in my life, and I’d lose myself in them constantly. The pistachio kick is pleasant and well-placed, as authentic as his reliable demeanor. He’s a wonderful lover.”

He finishes talking, thoughtful. Soft piano notes fill up the studio suddenly, and he looks up the moment four men step into the stage, dressed to the nines.

They are absolutely breathtaking.

Beomgyu can only gape as the crowd goes crazy over these individuals. He can definitely relate to their reaction.

“Holy crap…” Beomgyu mumbles straight into the mic, shocked and at loss. The men smile at him warmly, making his heart go haywire. Their name tags glinting under the light: Kang Taehyun. Choi Soobin. Huening Kai. Choi Yeonjun.

He’s completely forgotten about this part of the show.

“This is my favorite part of the show!” Seokjin exclaims, clapping happily at their entrance. Beomgyu is seriously about to pass out, so he drinks desperately from his bottle as to prevent that from happening.

The camera recording him cuts to Seokjin hurriedly the moment he starts choking.

“Which one of the contestants are you rooting for? How will their meeting go?” Seokjin inquires, voice full of charm, though it’s visible he’s side-eyeing Beomgyu. “Stay put, we’ll find out after the commercial break!”

**Author's Note:**

> which member fits each cake in your opinion??? who would you choose if you were beomgyu??? thanks for reading!!


End file.
